memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The High Ground (episode)
Doctor Crusher is captured by terrorists who want the Federation to get involved in their struggle for freedom. Summary Teaser The ''Enterprise'' is in orbit above the non-affiliated planet Rutia IV on a routine mission dropping off medical supplies. Lt. Commander Data, Lt. Worf, and Dr. Beverly Crusher are on the surface having lunch. When she calls for the waiter,a bomb explodes injuring several bystanders. Crusher rushes to help the wounded while Worf tries to provide security for her, knowing that their position is vunurable. The doctor orders him to get medical supplies for the wounded. Data reminds her that the Rutians have physicans, but none are there, and she is, she shoots back. Worf and a shopkeeper returns with the improvised medical supplies. Data informs the ship about the attack, and Captain Picard orders the team to beam up, under protests from Crusher. Commander Riker suggests that if they do beam her up, they do not want to meet her on the pad. Out of nowhere, a terrorist appears, killing a Police officer before abducting Crusher, unchallenged by the two Starfleet officers remaining, and the three other officers. Act I Discussing the abduction in a conference, Data could not find anything related to where she may have taken, with the possibility her Combadge may have been deactivated or she is being held. Picard asks why her, and Worf belives she was the intended target. Riker asks why would they abduct someone like her, a Federation officer as it does not involve them. Worf replies with "It does now." Shackled, Crusher is met by the leader of the Ansata Rebels, Kyril Finn. Carrying a tray of food, he asks if she was hungry and wanted something to eat. Crusher, with her Starfleet training, holds the High Ground by refusing to cooperate with him, even saying no to food. Finn explains that she is a doctor on the Federation flagship. Unfazed, she speaks no words regarding it. Whatever the outcome, Finn may have been fazed by her uncooperation. Picard expains to Wesley that it may be possible that they may be holding her as a Bargaining Chip, to use her in their fight for independence, it could be, but he isn't sure and doesn't care, as long as he gets her back to the ship. He explains that he and Riker will meet with the head of Rutian security Alexana Devos and try to get more information on who they're dealing with. Wesley wants to tag along, but is needed on the ship to figure out a counter for their ability to shift in and out. Councilor Troi explains that he needs his strength, but Picard acknowledges that strength is meaningless when dealing with terrorism. Both officers meet with Devos, who is stunned and helpless as they never did take hostages, and the device makes them even more powerful. She grants them permission to study the device, and will put them in touch with their research teams. She hints that advanced Federation weaponry might turn the tide in favor of the Government and aid in Crusher’s recovery, but Picard flatly refuses, silently citing the Prime Directive, which Devos understands. Picard returns to the Enterprise leaving Riker behind to coordinate the recovery operation with her, who isn't too keen on it as she knows her enemy, and that does not leave much room for optimism. Sleeping, Crusher is met again by Finn, who asks if she was hungry. She became defensive when he came close to her, but Finn instead removes her shakles. He then concedes that her not eating is bothering him. Finally, she eats. Finn introduces himself to her again, and Crusher breaks her silence by asking why is she here. They needed a doctor, and she was with the flagship and it had to be her. She is confused. Finn then asks why is the Federation helping the Rutians. They don't, she says and all they did was brought medical supplies because people were hurt. Finn reveals himself as the leader of the rebels, which horrifys Crusher. Finn takes the plate away and forcefully gets her up. Crusher reveals that she has a son, and Finn tells her she will be with him soon, as she has no reason to kill her. Act II Finn shows her to a medical room where it was filled with weak, suffering Rebel agents. Crusher requests medical supplies from the Enterprise, but Finn denies it. She reminds him that the Federation is not allied, they are on an errand of mercy. Finn understands that, but sends her medical supplies that they delivered. Finn replies with "I heard". Riker asks if all the names on the list are actual members. Devos replies with no, stating that they the organization may consist of only 200 members, but there are over 5000 that supply them with weapons and information, participate in pro Ansata demonstrations, general strikes or riots. When asked when it all started, the government denied them independence 70 years ago. It gave them the casus belli needed for an armed conflict. Now they use it as an excuse for more violence. Riker sees the hatred for them in her eyes, just as much as they hate her, but she set herself up as a moderate, but being stationed for six months, watching the death toll rise, three attempts on her life; but the one that opened her eyes was a terrorist attack on a shuttle school bus which claimed the lives of 60 school children. The Ansata claimed it was a mistake that they wanted to target a police transport, but that did not make the situation go away. After that day, she vowed to put an end to terrorism. Crusher and a child helper work together to try to cure them, but realistically, they can't, but the least they can do is ease the suffering. She tells Finn they're dying and there's nothing she can do. If she could find out the cause, she could prevent the suffering. Finn explains that the Inverter is the culprit. While it gives them a new cause, in return it asks them their lives. Crusher is surprised when it is used for dimensional shifting. Finn doesn't care, and tells her that one dead martyr is worth ten posturing leaders. Data and Wesley are amazed at the design, but still don't know what it is used for. Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge picked up faint nuclear vibration that the Rutians picked up from the terrorists movements. That gets Wesley's mind going, which he calls on the files of the Elway Theorem, and correctly matches the vibrations to the theorem, which gives Starfleet a major break, and gives them the tools needed to trace them. Data informs Picard that using this form of transport would cause irrepariable damage that can be detected. Picard understands why they needed the services, of a doctor. As the authorities round up the suspected terrorists, Riker shows remorse for both sides. Devos explains that her method is much less harsher than her predesors, which would round up suspected terrorists, and no one would hear from them. They were murdered in the end. Riker asks why is two young boys being rounded up. Devos explains the shuttle bus attacked was done by a teen, so it could be possible he is a threat. Finn and Crusher clash at their ideals, after watching him draw pictures. Finn tries to pin himself like George Washington on Earth, and tries to pin their struggle like the Americans during the American Revolution. Crusher tells him that he was a military general, and not a terrorist. Crusher blasts him by telling him that he is killing innocent people. Finn retaliates and asks how many innocent lives were lost for the cause of peace for the Federation. He is willing to die for freedom, and kill for it too. Act III Members are being interrogated by Devos. When the waiter sat down, he became very uncooperative. Riker had enough of his stalling and gives a message, indicating that the Federation is willing to discuss terms for Crusher's release. Devos protests, but Riker points out she is a Starfleet officer and his responsibility. They want terms, they're willing to listen. Devos insists they should track him, but she'll play it Riker's way. She gets very irrate at the fact that all she wants to do, is go back to her own country, without the fear and paronia she has gotten from her stay here. Data has the ability to track their movements, but is unsure how many jumps it would take. He then talks to Picard regarding terrorism and wonders why they would go to extreame measures. He then takes examples of uses of successful terrorism tactics that have worked, and asks if terrorism a cause for political change. It is something that mankind has been struggling for years to answer. The messanger delivers Riker's message to Finn, but is infuriated as the Federation may have sided against them. Crusher tells him that they want her back. Finn tells her she will not be released until they find a cure for the sickness. Crusher pleads with him that she has a life and a son who needs her. Finn shows remorse that her son is on the ship, which spreads fear in Crusher's body. Finn calls out that they have shouted and no one has heard. One voice would be heard across the galaxy: Destruction of the Federation flagship. Under duress, Crusher pleads with him not to attack the ship. Finn reveals to her he had a son too, but was killed in detention when he was 13. Finn walks off, as Crusher is helpless to do anything. Two crewman walk in the decks of the Enterprise, as a terrorist attacks them. Worf detects intruders, while Wesley discovers they're using dimensional shifts. Picard orders red alert. La Forge is surprised by the claxton, but notices something odd through his VISOR. Two terrorists appear and one engineer is shot by the terrorist, while another escapes. They then fire on La Forge who calls for security while taking cover. Worf spots them in engineering, but neither the transporter or force fields can stop them as they are moving inter-dimentionally. The terrorists toss a device and attach it to the main warp reactor. As soon as they shift, La Forge approches it and realizes it is a bomb. Picard orders the bomb to be transported out, but it is scrambling the sensors, making it unable to be pinpointed. Picard orders an emergency saucer separation, while La Forge tries to remove it. Using a tool to remove it, he sets in on the ground, while ordering the transporter room to lock on to his signal. Troi doesn't know why his signal. He attaches his combadge to the device and gets out of the way, as the bomb explodes harmlessly off the starboard nacelle. Finn and another terrorist shift on to the bridge. Shooting both the helmsman's console and Data's, Picard greets Finn with a vicious punch that send him down. The other terrorists fires on Worf, and scores a hit, but Worf retaliates and scores a hit on her. Troi rush to Worf, in a state of panic, calling security while Wesley and another crewman check on Worf. Both terrorists shift out, but Finn takes Picard before Data can help. Two terrorists take Picard to their base and shakle him. Picard sees Crusher for the first time, realizing that both of them are now in Finn's hands. Act IV Riker and Devos return to the Enterprise. Troi reports that the attack left three dead and four wounded, and Worf's wound was not severe. La Forge points out that another milisecond and they would be a dustcloud orbiting the planet. Riker is dumbfounded as to why the Ansata attacked a Federation starship. All he asks was to talk. Devos balks at Riker's diplomatic stance. Riker then gets some good news from Wesley indicating that if the Ansata uses their device again, they should be able to track its source, which pleases Devos. Picard explains the attack to Crusher regarding the attack. He did assure her that Wesley did take cover when they assaulted the bridge. Crusher explains the motive behind her abduction, which was exactly what Picard knew, and gave high props to Wesley for putting them on the right track. He notes that he will be a very fine Starfleet officer. Then clashes occur when Crusher admits she should've returned to the ship, while Picard explains that she should've beamed her anyway, which crosses her to the core. It even gets on to a subject about Finn and his men, which even casts doubts on Crusher's views on the Federation's view of the mission, which Picard shoots back indicating she is arguing for someone who could've killed her son. Finn enters and explains that they didn't destroy the ship, and settled for her captain instead. An angry Picard points out that he made a miscalculation, by attacking a Federation starship, abudcting two of her officers and acts as if Starfleet is going to sit idly by and do nothing, which is incorrect, according to Finn. Picard asks if he really wants Federation involvement. Finn counters by in fact, the Federation is involved, but by not admitting it, the Federation is tainted with moral cowardess with non-aligned worlds, and doing business with the Rutians. He points out that he can now take on both the Rutians and the Federation because of Picard. He knows that the Federation will grow tired of his abduction and will want him back. It will go to a point where the Federation will force the government to give in to Finn's demands. Picard states that he will not cooperate, but Finn points out he already has, just by being his captive. Finn returns to the Enterprise to deliver his message to Troi. Using both Picard and Crusher as pawns, Finn demands that an embargo and trade sanctions are levied against Rutia, and that the Federation uses Starfleet to establish a blockade of the planet. No ships can enter or leave the planet. This will continue until both the Rutia government and the Ansata initiates talks that are mediated by a Federation Council. He then leaves before security arrives. Unknowing to Finn, Wesley tracks the source to their base, located on the southern tip, 300 metres below. Riker explains any light must be artifically generated. Devos points out if they are able to disable it, the confusion would by time for them to get their people out. Worf emerges on the bridge, asks to be part of the rescue party, indicating he "owes it to the captain." Riker grants Worf requests and hands command to Data. Wesley wishes them good luck, and Riker promises they will succeed. Act V Finn warns Crusher that he may have to kill Picard soon. Crusher pleads with him to reconsider, as she could make him listen. Finn then tries to get her in his shoes, but Crusher angerly rejects that her position would not be reversed. She's been terrified for this whole ordeal, and that Finn controls using fear. He states that fear is not his best weapon, but it is a good one. Crusher fears that he may win the fight and gain real power. Finn asks her not to fear him, and gives her a scrapbook containing drawings of her eyes, and a picture of her face. The combined Federation/Rutian rescue team beams down to the base, and approch it cautiously, with phasers drawn. Worf and another police officer subdues two terrorists, and proceeds with caution, while Riker locates the generator. Their plan is in motion as Devos and her men take up positions, while Worf and Riker take up theirs. Crusher sees Picard who is trying to think of an escape. Asking if she's gained Finn's confidence, she shows him the scrapbook. Picard agrees that she has, and then some, which could prove as an advantage. Crusher prepares to reveal some secrets in the event that neither of them make it out, when the lights go off, indcating that they may have been found. In a scramble, the terrorists prepare for battle. Behind cover, Riker and Worf attack two guards who they were hiding from, using melee combat. After subduing them, they proceed to find their officers, while the police round up the terrorists from their base. Devos spots the two officers, and Finn as he prepares to kill Picard. Before he has a chance to, Devos shoots him from behind, killing him. Riker says that Devos did not have to kill him. She points out that if he was a prisoner, it would be a focal point for violence as his follows would free him. This way, he is a martyr. The death toll may drop, she says, and points out it is an imperfect solution to an imperfect world. From behind, a boy points a weapon at Devos preparing to kill her. Crusher intervenes and says "No more killing". In conflict with his beliefs, he agrees with Crusher and lowers his weapon, as he is taken into custody. Devos knows this all too often as another is ready to take Finn's place. Riker points out that he could've killed her, and that the violence ends with a boy lowering his weapon. Crusher steps on the bridge of the Enterprise with Picard, Riker, and Worf. She reunites with Wesley and owes him her rescue. Wesley takes it in stride and indicates he was only "part of the team". Log Entries * Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2366 Memorable Quotes "In a world where children blow up children, everyone's a threat." : - Alexana "This is a war for independence, and I am no better or different than your own George Washington." "Washington was a military general, not a terrorist." "The difference between generals and terrorists is only the difference between winners and losers. If you win you are called a general, if you lose - ''" : - '''Finn' and Dr. Crusher "History has shown us that strength may be useless when faced with terrorism." : - Jean-Luc Picard "I have never subscribed to the idea that political power flows from the barrel of a gun." : - Jean-Luc Picard, to Data when asked about the actions of the terrorists Background Information *This episode was cut from first-run transmission in the UK and the Republic of Ireland due to references to the reunification of Ireland being achieved through terrorism. To date, it has not aired on either the BBC or RTÉ. It has, however, been aired several times on satellite and cable television. *On the video surveillance monitors in Alexana's office, several slightly modified images of Earth cities can be made out. The most prominent is an image of the World Trade Center's twin towers in New York. Links and References Guest Stars *Kerrie Keane as Alexana *Richard Cox as Kyril Finn *Marc Buckland as Katik Shaw *Fred G. Smith as a Policeman *Christopher Pettiet as a Boy References 2024; 23rd century; 2296; 2365; Ansata; astral physics; DNA; Earth; Eastern continent of Rutia IV; Elway Theorem; folded-space transport; folded-space transporter; inverter; Ireland; Irish Unification of 2024; Kenzie Rebellion; Lumar Cafe; magnetosphere faint echogram; Mexico; North America; Pacelli, Alfonso; Rutia IV; Rutian; shuttlebus; Spain; Stockholm syndrome; subspace field coil; terrorism; Washington, George; Western continent of Rutia IV |next= }} High Ground, The de:Terror auf Rutia IV es:The High Ground nl:The High Ground